1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crimp die and, more particularly, to a holding mechanism for a crimp die.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Hydraulic crimping tools for compressing electrical connectors are known in the art. Many of these tools comprise a working head having a movable ram and crimping dies. One such tool is a Kearney™ Type WH4 tool 10 (a portion of which is illustrated in FIG. 1). The working head 12 generally receives removable crimping dies 14 at an end 16 of the working head 12 and at the movable ram 18.
Referring now also to FIG. 2, an enlarged view of the crimping die 14 is illustrated. The crimping die may be Kearney™ WH2 die, for example. The crimping die 14 comprises a main body portion 20 and a base portion 22 extending from the main body portion 20. The base portion 22 comprises an annular groove 24. The crimping dies 14 are attached to the working head 12 by utilizing a ball detent and/or a set screw to secure the dies 14 in place. For example, the ball detent and/or set screw is installed within an opening 26 in the movable ram. The opening 26 is aligned with the annular groove 24 of the base portion 22 such that a portion of the ball detent and/or set screw extends into the annular groove and retains the crimping die 14.
There is a desire to provide an improved die holding mechanism having a robust, reliable and easy to use configuration.